


Right Place, Right Time

by trashwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Suga is shameless, Tanaka Siblings own a flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you were the only one that offered to help me move in au ~aka~ tanaka siblings own a flower shop au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Place, Right Time

It’s official, Chikara thinks to himself, scrubbing at his forehead in frustration, he needs new friends.

He has to be out of his old apartment by the end of the day and he has no idea how he’s going to get his stuff from the curb outside his building, all the way to his new place.

Daichi and Suga were supposed to help him originally—Daichi had arranged with his boss to take one of the rental cars from their motorpool—but then Daichi had crashed his motorcycle and Suga didn’t have access to a car.

He tried calling everyone after that, but no one—from his freckled kouhai  from high school with the older boyfriend all the way down to his chain-smoking Aunt Mariko—could spare a vehicle or an afternoon.

Chikara was just about to call the next two weeks of groceries a wash and call a cab, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“Uh, sorry if this is weird but you’ve kinda been standing around here for a while do you need some help getting those boxes inside or something?”

The guy was young, his age or thereabouts, and dressed in a coverall with the arms tied around his waist and a pink t-shirt advertising for Tanaka’s Flowers. Apart from the pink of his shirt he looked like a thug with a shaved head and his default expression set for intimidating.

“Actually I need to get them across town to my new place,” Chikara answered, pulling a face, “My friends were supposed to help me but now I’ll need to take a cab.”

“Ah, that sucks man,” said the guy, rubbing at the back of his head, “Um, if you want, my van is just over there, I had a couple of trees in the back but if I put a tarp down your boxes should get too dirty—what I mean is, I could drive you?”

Chikara glanced at the van the guys had indicated. It was black with the same logo for Tanaka’s Flowers emblazoned in pink across the side.

“Won’t your boss mind?” asked Chikara, before he could think better of it.

The guy grinned, “Nah, sis is pretty easygoing, and we don’t have any more deliveries today so it should be fine.”

“Sis? Are you Tanaka-kun then?”

He grinned then, wide enough to crinkle his eyes at the corners, and Chikara swore his heart skipped a beat. This guy was actually really, really good-looking.

“Yeah, I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke, but Tanaka’s fine.”

“I’m Ennoshita Chikara, it’s nice to meet you,” offered Chikara with a slight bow.

“You too,” said Tanaka, “So do you want a ride?”

“If you really wouldn’t mind,” said Chikara impulsively, “I’ll treat you to dinner afterwards.”

“Really?” grinned Tanaka, “Awesome! Lemme just go put the tarp down.”

Chikara shook his head, and took a picture of Tanaka and his truck with his mobile, sending it to Suga with the caption: ‘accepting help from random stranger cause all of you are dicks, if I don’t show up for work tomorrow send in the cavalry’.

The text he got back read: ‘poor baby, your life is so difficult. Have fun, use protection, don’t get axe-murdered.’

Chikara blushed slightly, snapping his phone firmly shut. What did Suga know anyway? Just because Tanaka Ryuunosuke was a little cute didn’t mean anything. _That_ was not what he hoped to get out of this little arrangement at the end of the day. Really it wasn’t.

But if something like it ended up happening he wouldn’t have said no.

**Author's Note:**

> tanaka siblings own a flower shop is one of my favourite future fic headcanons ngl - also children don't accept rides in vans from flower toting strangers


End file.
